A safe (also called a strongbox or coffer) is a secure, typically lockable box used for protecting valuable objects against theft and/or damage from destructive elements, such as for example, fire. In one form, a safe can be a hollow cuboid, with one face being removable or hinged to form a door.
One specialized form of a safe is a fire-resistant safe (commonly referred to as a fire safe). A fire safe is configured to protect its contents from high temperatures or actual fire. Fire safes are usually rated by the amount of time they can withstand the extreme temperatures a fire produces, while not exceeding a set internal temperature, e.g., less than 350° F. (177° C.) for selected time durations.
Fire safes can be constructed from heavy materials, such as for example, steel and iron forming walls and frames and other heavy materials, such as for example, concrete configured to form intermediate wall structures within protective shell materials. Accordingly, fire-resistant safes can be very heavy, with larger safes weighing in excess of 500 pounds.
The weight and size of a fire-resistant safe can affect the location of a fire safe within a building or residence. For example, a large fire safe is rarely located in areas above a ground floor due to the structural impact of the fire safe on the building or residence and the extensive effort required to position the fire safe in those locations.
It would be advantageous if fire safes could be improved to make them easier to locate within buildings or residences.